dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio
Details *'Title:' 피노키오 / Pinocchio *'Genre:' Fantasy, romance, family *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Nov-12 to 2015-Jan-15 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Pinocchio OST Synopsis A drama depicts love, frustration, growth and the competitive process of young people in their 20s becoming reporters as they cry and get hurt by truth but realize that as reporters, they must tell the truth. It will center the story of a man who hides a special talent living under a fake name and a woman who cannot lie due to ‘Pinocchio Syndrome’. The story starts with a fire incident and all the firemen who entered the building in the blaze were killed by the fire. The fire incident news report was focused on the story of Kim Ha Myung's father, chief of the fire brigade sent his men in the blaze and caused them all to die and then he fled the scene as an error of his misjudgement as reported by the news reporter, Song Cha Ok. This caused a chaotic situation for Ha Myung's family and end up causing his mother to commit suicide with him and his brother ends up in jail over night due to Song Cha Ok's untruth story. However, the led to Ha Myung growing up with hatred for reporters especially Cha Ok. Fatefully, as he is growing up he meets with Cha Ok's ex-husband and daughter, Choi In Ha and takes on a new identity as Choi Dal Po. In Ha is someone with Pinocchio Syndrome hence she cannot lie. The story is about how important news reporting the truth. It revolves about how life's at stakes if lies are reported as news. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Hangang Line Reporters *Lee Jong Suk as Choi Dal Po / Ki Ha Myung **Nam Da Reum as young Dal Po / Ha Myung *Park Shin Hye as Choi In Ha **Noh Jung Ui as young In Ha *Kim Young Kwang as Seo Bum Jo **Park Shi Jin as young Seo Bum Jo *Lee Yoo Bi as Yoon Yoo Rae ;YGN Newsroom *Lee Pil Mo as Hwang Gyo Dong *Min Sung Wook as Jang Hyun Kyu *Kang Shin Il as Lee Young Tak *Jo Duk Hyun as Jo Won Goo *Choo Soo Hyun as Im Jae Hwan *Tae Hang Ho as Cha Woo Chul ;MSC Newsroom *Jin Kyung as Song Cha Ok *Kim Kwang Kyu as Kim Gong Joo *Kim Young Hoon as Lee Il Joo *Im Byung Ki as Yun Doo Young *Yoon Seo Hyun as Lee Joo Ho ;Hangang Line Reporters' Family *Byun Hee Bong as Choi Gong Pil *Shin Jung Geun as Choi Dal Pyung *Kim Hae Sook as Park Ro Sa *Yoon Kyun Sang as Ki Jae Myung **Shin Jae Ha as young Ki Jae Myung *Jung In Ki as Ki Ho Sang *Jang Young Nam as Ha Myung's mother ;Others *Lee Joo Seung as Ahn Chan Soo *Park Soo Young as Jung Ki Bong *Im Do Yoon as Ji Hee *Lee Dong Jin as Kang Sung Hak *Yum Dong Hun as Moon Duk Soo ;Cameos *Jang Kwang as headmaster (ep 1) *Im Sung Hoon (임성훈) as quiz program MC (ep 1,2) *Woo Hyun as homeroom teacher (ep 1-3) *Choi Jong Hoon as factory worker (ep 1) *Ahn Sun Young as broadcasting writer (ep 1-2) *Kim Young Joon as neighbor with Pinocchio Syndrome (ep 1-2) *Yoon Jin Young (윤진영) as firefighter (ep 1) *Nam Jung Hee as firefighter's mother (ep 1) *Jung Woong In as Min Joon Gook (ep 2) *Jang Hang Joon as movie director (ep 2) *Lee Bo Young as voice navigation Hye Sung (voice only, ep 3) *Kim Min Young as Sung Hyun Joo / daughter of the deceased diet (ep 7) *Hong Hyun Hee (홍현희) as Teacher Yoon *Park Gil Soo as Jo Jang Woo / bus company owner (ep 12) *Yoon Sang Hyun as Cha Gwan Woon (ep 12) *Lee Seung Ho (이승호) as Jo Dae Gook / bus company owner's son (ep 18) *Lee Joon as Fama / a celebrity (ep 19) *Kim Hak Rae (김학래) as photographer (ep 20) *Kang Nam (강남) as a university student (ep 20) *Oh Seung Ah as MSC new reporter interviewee (ep 20) *Kim Hyung Gon as MSC new reporter interviewee (ep 20) *Maeng Seung Ji (맹승지) as YGN new reporter (ep 20) *Shin Jae Ha as YGN new reporter (ep 20) *Yeo Hoe Hyun *Lee Seung Woo *Ri Min Production Credits *'Production Company:' IHQ *'Chief Producer:' Choi Moon Suk *'Producer:' Park Chang Yong (박창용) *'Director:' Jo Soo Won, Shin Seung Woo (신승우) *'Screenwriter:' Park Hye Ryun Episode Ratings See Pinocchio/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence - Actor (Lee Jong Suk) *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Drama *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Male Popularity Award (Lee Jong Suk) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' **Special Award (Lee Jong Suk) **Best Couple Award (Lee Jong Suk and Park Shin Hye) **Top 10 Stars Award (Lee Jong Suk) **Top 10 Stars Award (Park Shin Hye) **New Star Award (Lee Yoo Bi) **New Star Award (Kim Young Kwang) External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KDrama2015 Category:SBS Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Family